Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore był jednym z głównych bohaterów serii oraz wampirem. Był również starszym bratem Stefana Salvatore. Przez 145 lat był zakochany w Katherine Pierce. Kiedy mu powiedziała, że nigdy go nie kochała, Damon zaczął współpracować ze Stefanem oraz Eleną Gilbert, w której się zakochał, a w czwartym sezonie był z nią w związku. Mieszkał w pensjonacie z Eleną w Mystic Falls. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Alaric Saltzman. Wczesne lata życia Damon urodził się 28 czerwca 1840 roku jako syn Giuseppe Salvatore i żony Giuseppe, której imienia nie poznajemy. 5 listopada 1847 roku urodził się jego brat, Stefan. W pewnym momencie swojego życia wstąpił do Armii Konfederatów. W pewnym czasie Damon wrócił do swojego domu w Mystic Falls żeby trochę odpocząć od armii. Gdy był w Mystic Falls, poznał wampirzycę Katherine. Zakochał się w niej i opuścił Armię Konfederatów. Nie pochwalał tego jego ojciec. thumb W roku 1864 obaj bracia Salvatore zakochują się Katerinie. Ta manipulowała nimi i mówiła im, że zawsze będą razem. W pewnym momencie, Damon dowiaduje się, że Katherine jest wampirem. W przeciwieństwie do brata, nie jest tym faktem przerażony, co więcej sam pragnie aby Katherine przemieniła go w wampira. Jego miłość do panny Pierce jest tak silna, że pragnie spędzić z nią wieczność. W noc przed schwytaniem wampirór z Mystic Falls, Damon zostaje nakarmiony krwią wampirzycy. Robi to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Damon błagał Stefana żeby ten nie mówił ojcu o wampiryzmie Katherine. Jednak Stefan próbując przekonać ojca, że niektóre wampiry mogą być dobre, wzbudza jego podejrzenia. Giuseppe dodaje werbene do napoju Stefana, podejrzewając, że syn jest pod wpływem hipnozy wampira. W noc egzekucji wampirów, Katherine pije krew młodszego z braci Salvatore, przez co rada miasta identyfikuje ją jako wampira. Wampirzyca zostaje schwytana i wywieziona do kościoła, razem z resztą złapanych wampirów. Damon i Stefan usiłują uratować Katherine i zostają zabici przez własnego ojca. Wtedy przemiana zostaje rozpoczęta. Następnego ranka Stefan i Damon budzą się będąc w etapie przemiany w wampira, muszą wypić ludzką krew żeby doprowadzić proces przemiany do końca. Damon mówi Stefanowi, że nie chce już żyć skoro Katherine nie żyje. Dlatego starszy Salvatore postanawia, że nie wypije ludzkiej krwi, co w konsekwencji równa się śmierci. Później tego samego dnia Stefan wraca do Damona z młodą kobietą - sam Stefan dokończył przemianę w wampira, pijąc krew Giuseppe. Damon nie może oprzeć się woni krwi i wysysa krew kobiety, kończąc przemianę. Damon obwinia Stefana za jego przemianę, której nowo stworzony wampir nie chciał. Po przemianie uczucia Damona są niestabilne, nie potrafi odróżnić gniewu od miłości, dlatego wyznacza sobie brata jako winowajcę odpowiedzialnego za wszystkie swe nieszczęścia. Stefan ma podobne problemy, jego rozwiązaniem jest wyłączenie emocji. Młodszy Salvatore używa wampirzych zdolności i bawi się ludzkim życiem, Damon jest temu przeciwny, ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Krótko po tym w życiu braci Salvatore pojawia się Lexi, która uczy Stefana bycia dobrym wampirem. Wampirzyca oferuje Damonowi pomoc, ale ten odmawia i opuszcza rodzinne miasto, nienawidząc brata za to, że nie był jedynym który został przemieniony przez Katherine, ale w głębi duszy martwi się o Stefana. 1912 thumb|185px|Damon spotyka swojego brata po 50 latach. thumb|left|185px|Damona poznaje Sage.W 1912 roku, Damon spotka Stefana w Mystic Falls na pogrzebie ich bratanka. Po prawie pięćdziesięcioletnim rozstaniu, bracia spędzają trochę czasu razem. Damon nienawidzi życia jako wampir, zwłaszcza że jego miłość do Katherine jest nadal bardzo silnym uczuciem. Karmiąc się jest obserwowany przez Sage, która karci go za bezuczuciowe pożywianie się na kobiecie. Damona nie interesuje zdanie innych. Uważa że jako wampir musi zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, nic więcej nic mniej. thumb|185px|Damon jest przerażony, tym, że Stefan stał się ponownie Rozpruwaczem.Ale Sage zostaje jego nauczycielką, uczy Damona czerpania przyjemności z bycia wampirem. Uczy go selekcjonowania ofiar i tworzy jego wampirzą pewność siebie. Dzięki Sage, Damon od nowa poznaje świat i zalety z bycia wampirem. Po naukach wampirzycy Damon decyduje się na ponowne zaciśnięcie więzi z bratem. Chce pokazać Stefanowi, że nie musi już czuć żalu za swoje czyny i może na nowo poczuć, jak to jest być wampirem. Nakłania brata aby ponownie spróbował krwi człowieka ale Stefan nie może opanować swojej żądzy i pożywiając się urywa głowę Samanthy Gilbert. Stefan obwinia Damona za to co się stało. Dlatego relacje braci się pogarszają. 1942 thumbW 1942 Damon mieszka w Nowym Orleanie. Poznaje tam Charlotte, która od momentu ich spotkania jest w nim bezgranicznie zakochana. Kobieta prosi go aby ten przemienił ją w wampira, Damon robi nie tylko to. Przemienia Charlotte w wampira i uczy ją zalet tego stanu. Podobnie do Sage, pokazuje dziewczynie jak selekcjonować ofiary i niewątpliwie czerpie przyjemność z bycia nauczycielem. Podczas jednego z ich spotkań, Damon dostrzega dziwne zachowanie Charlotte. Kobieta robi wszystko o co on ją poprosi. Przyczyną jej zachowania jest Sire Bond, o czym Damon nie ma jeszcze pojęcia. Salvatore zwraca się o pomoc do czarownicy, Valerie LaMarche która wykorzystuje go w celu uzyskania ekspresji. Damon zabija 12 osób, mając nadzieję że czarownica zerwie więź pomiędzy nim a Charlotte. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się że więzi nie da się zerwać, dlatego Damon każe Charlott liczyć wszystkie cegły w Nowym Orleanie, co robi do ich następnego spotkania ponad pół wieku później. Podczas pobytu w Nowym Orleanie, Damon spotyka Stefana, który przez namowe Lexi przeprasza brata za obwinianie go o utrate kontroli i zamordowanie Samanthy Gilbert. Ich relacje zaczynają się poprawiać, Damon dowiadując się że jego młodszy brat udaje się na front do Egiptu, postanawia pojechać z nim i spędzić troche czasu ze starym przyjacielem. Lexi jest przeciwna planom Damona, za plecami Stefana przekonuje starszego brata Salvatore aby ten nie jechał ze Stefanem. Ostatecznie Damon w trosce o brata zostaje w Nowym Orleanie. 1953-1958 thumb|Damon zamknięty w ośrodku Augustine.W odcinku Dead Man on Campus, dowiadujemy się, że Damon był jednym z wampirów na którym eksperymentowano. Podczas rozmowy z Wesem Maxfieldem wyjawia profesorowi, że był wampirem, na którym testowano krew nr 21051, po czym Damon zostaje złapany i przetransportowany do ośrodka Augustine, gdzie przetrzymują go w jego dawnej celi. Gdy Elena zostaje złapana i uwięziona w celi obok, Damon opowiada jej o jego przeżyciach. Okazuje się że Salvatore przeżył w celi 5 lat. Wampir wyznaje, że nie oszalał tylko dzięki obecności innego wampra, Enzo który został jego przyjacielem. Podczas jego pobytu w Augustine, był codziennie torturowany i poddawany badaniom przez jednego z naukowców grupy Augustine, dr Whitmore'a. Razem z Enzo, obmyślili sposób ucieczki i postanowili się zemścić na każdym członku organizacji. Podczas ucieczki, wybucha pożar. Damonowi nie udaje się uwolnić przyjaciela. Wampir wyłącza emocje i odchodzi, zostawiając dawnego kompana w klatce. Salvatore szczerze żałuje tego, że nie mógł pomóc przyjacielowi, nie wie jednak że Enzo żyje. 1977 thumb|185px|Damon z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem. W latach 70. XX wieku Damon przebywał w Nowym Jorku. Wyłączył swoje człowieczeństwo, co powodowało, że dokonywał wielu morderstw niewinnych osób. thumb|left|185px|Damon i Lexi spędzają ze sobą czas.Przyjaźnił się z Willem, wampirem, który prowadził własny bar. Damon miał z nim układ, mógł żywić się na ludziach odwiedzających bar za dostarczenie mu ich dowodów osobistych. Damon zostaje odnaleziony przez Lexi, która razem ze Stefanem słyszała o jego obecnym sposobie życia. Stefan w obawie o brata prosi przyjaciółkę by pomogła Damonowi odzyskać swoje człowieczeństwo. Wampirzyca próbuje znaleźć jakiś sposób, by trafić do Damona, jednak wpada w jego intrygę. Lexi codziennie przez pół roku, zmusza Damona do mówienia o Katherine. Myśli że przez wspomnienia o dawnej miłości, Salvatore włączy swoje człowieczeństwo, natomiast Damon rozkochuje ją w sobie, aby się na niej zemścić za sześć miesięcy zrzędzenia. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|Damon wita się z bratem.Damon ujawnia swoją obecność w Mystic Falls zaraz po młodszym bracie. Stefan nie zna celu przybycia Damona i nie ukrywa, że jego obecność jest mu nie na rękę. Starszy Salvatore od samego początku jest bardzo dobrze zorientowany w relacjach Stefana z Eleną, dlatego obiera ją sobie za cel. Wie że ona jest kluczem do zranienia brata. Jednak to Vicki Donovan zostaje jego pierwszą zabawką. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Eleną w pensjonacie Salvatorów, Damon sprawia dobre wrażenie. Jest miły i pozornie przyjazny, jednak porusza temat, jak to określił, byłej dziewczyny Stefana, Katherine. Chce w jakiś sposób ich skłócić i początkowo może się wydawać, że mu to wychodzi. Podczas nocy spadającej komety, Damon uprowadza Vickie. Tylko po to aby sprowokować brata do działania. Stefan myśli, że brat usiłuje go zdemaskować, jednak celem Damona jest przypomnienie bratu, że nie może zmienić tego kim jest i że powinien żyć jak wampir, nikogo nie udając. Po zajściu na dachu Damon wymazuje wspomnienia Vickie i oświadcza Stefanowi, że cel jego obecność w Mystic Falls, pozostanie jego tajemnicą. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje znaleziona, cała atmosfera uspokaja się. Damon jednak planując intrygi przeciw Stefanowi, spotyka i uwodzi Caroline, która dobrze zna Elenę i doskonale spełnia rolę informatorki. Gdy Elena i Bonnie na treningu cheerleaderek, martwią się o nieobecną Caroline, dziewczyna pojawia się tam z Damonem. Wampir szybko odjeżdża posyłając Elenie długie spojrzenia. Tego samego dnia Salvatore i Forbes składają nieoczekiwaną wizytę w domu Gilbertów. Stefan jest przeciwny zapraszaniu Damona ale niczego nieświadoma Elena nie widzi przeszkód w jego obecności i zaprasza go do środka. Podczas ich spotkania Damon usiłuje sprowadzać wszystko do Katherine. Jednak gdy Elena zostaje sama ze starszym Salvatore, ich rozmowa jest bardziej naturalna. Wampir nie próbuje zrazić jej do brata zamiast tego zostaje zaskoczony przez Elene, która wykazuje się inteligencją i zrozumieniem. Po ich rozmowie, wampir wraca do pokoju gościnnego, aby przeszkodzić Stefanowi w wypytywaniu Caroline na temat szala, który zasłania miejsca ugryzień. Stefan poucza brata, że ludzie to nie zabawki i nie może traktować tak Caroline. Ze strony Damona argumenty Stefana, nie mają znaczenia. Damon grozi bratu, że został zaproszony i jeśli tylko zechce, zrobi to samo z Eleną. Gdy zbliża się uroczysty dzień otwarcia sezonu amerykańskiego football’u, Damon składa wizyte Elenie. Próbuje używać hipnozy ale dziewczyna ma werbene w naszyjniku, który dostała od Stefano. Początkowo wampir jest zaskoczony. Znajdując brata, okazuje uznanie dla jego starań, jednocześnie oświadczając, że będzie musiał użyć tradycyjnych sposobów. Stefan wypomina bratu, że jego nienawiść jest dowodem na jego człowieczeństwo i że gdzieś w głębi Damon czuje coś do Eleny, dlatego nic jej nie zrobi. Damon nie myśląc długo udawadnia Stefanowi, że jednak jest w błędzie. Zabija Williama Tannera żeby zademonstrować brak człowieczeństwa. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Wygląd zewnętrzny Damon jest dość wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma bladą cere, błękitne oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy. Najczęściej nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarną koszulke i jeansy. Okazyjnie możemy go zobaczyć w garniturze. W latach 70 XX wieku, Damon ubiera się w stylu punk'a. Nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, białą koszulkę z symbolem anarchii lub szarą bez rękawów i ciemne jeansy. W latach jego młodości, Damona często widzimy noszącego białą koszule, dresowe spodnie na szelkach i kapelusz. Razem z bratem nosili bardzo podobne, formalne ubrania, modne w XIX wieku. Różnica pomiędzy ubiorem braci polegała na kolorystyce, Damon nosił niebieskawe, jasne ubrania a Stefan bordowe. W niektórych scenach, Damon jest ubrany w mundur konfederatów. W 1864 Damon miał dłuższe, kręcone, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Osobowość Jako człowiek Damon pierwotnie był bardzo beztrosko żyjącym młodym człowiekiem, którego najlepszym przyjacielem był jego brat - Stefan Salvatore. Damon był oczarowany przez wampirzycę, Katherine Pierce. Jego beztroskie życie zakończyło się, kiedy Stefan zaczął rozmawiać z ojcem o wampirach, co spowodowało uwięzienie Katherine i próbę spalenie jej. Damon kochał Katherine, nie zważając na to, że przynosiło to wstyd jego ojcu. Zrobił wszystko, żeby ją odzyskać, poświęcając nawet własne życie. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= Rok po tym jak Damon stał się wampirem, opuszcza Stefana. Był zazdrosny o to, że jego ukochana przemieniła także jego brata, a nie tylko jego. Do czasu 1 sezonu nie kontaktował się ze Stefanem.thumb|190px|Damon ponownie pojawia się w życiu Stefana. Przez pierwszy sezon, Damon jest arogancki i sarkastyczny, pokazując, że życie ludzkie nic dla niego nie znaczy i traktuje ich jak zabawki (Caroline Forbes i Vicki Donovan), zabija trenera Williama Tannera, żeby udowodnić Stefanowi, że nie pozostało w nim ani trochę człowieczeństwa. Jest bardzo impulsywny, znany z autodestrukcyjnego zachowania i przebiegłego sadystycznego umysłu. Pomimo tego, cały czas skoncentrowany jest na jednym celu: uwolnić Katherine, co pokazuje, że potrafi wszystko zaplanować i jest bardzo cierpliwy, ponieważ czeka, aż 145 lat na kometę, która umożliwi mu uwolnienie ukochanej. Po tym jak odkrywa, że Katherine nie ma w grobowcu i przez ten cały czas żyła, wiedząc gdzie jest a mimo to nie interesując się nim, zaczyna coraz więcej pić i wyładowuje swoją frustracje na innych. Szydzi z Alarica, z tego, że zabił jego żonę Isobel Flemming, ale z powodu rodzących się uczuć do Eleny, jest zakłopotany dowiadując się że wampirzyca którą stworzył, jest jej matką. Przez wzgląd na Elene, zmienia się. Stara się być pomocny, nawet okazuje wdzięczność Bonnie za dezaktywowanie urządzenia, które zagrażało wampirom. Po powrocie Katherine i całym zajściu przed domem Gilbertów, wampirzyca pojawia się w pensjonacie Salvatorów. Petrova chce jeszcze bardziej zdołować Damona, po spotkaniu dawnej miłości, starszy Salvatore załamuje się. Damon nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego Elena dziwi się że chciałby ją pocałować. Zjawia się u niej i będąc lekko pijanym. |-|Bez uczuć= Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - thumb|185px|Damon używa perswazji na Elenie.nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kontrola zwierząt' - Damon jest w stanie kontrolować kruka, wykorzystując go do zaniepokojenia zarówno Eleny i Stefana, a także ewentualne szpiegować innych ludzi. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Katherine Pierce thumb|210px|Katherine i Damon w 1864 roku.Była dziewczyna Damona. Zakochał się w niej w 1864 roku podczas jej pobytu w rezydencji Salvatorów. Katherine nie ukrywała swojej wampirzej natury. Karmiła się Damonem, jak i Stefanem. Miała romans z obydwoma braćmi. Oboje bardzo ją kochali. Wampirzyca podawała swoją krew Damonowi i Stefanowi. W dniu w którym Johnathan Gilbert wyruszył w poszukiwaniu wampirów, Damon został postrzelony, a za nim Stefan. Katherine została zabrana, ze względu na wampirzą naturę. Damon pragnął ją uratować, niestety nie udało się. thumb|left|220px|Damon próbuje zabić Katherine.Został ranny. Damon nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył, mścił się na Stefanie, za to, że nie pomógł jej ratować. W odcinku Bloodlines wyrusza razem z Eleną, do wiedźmy imieniem Bree aby dowiedzieć się jak otworzyć grobowiec, w którym została zamknięta razem z innymi miejscowymi wampirami. W późniejszych odcinkach Damon wykorzystuje Bonnie i Sheilę, aby złamały zaklęcie Emily rzucone na grobowiec. Okazuje się, że Katherine w nim nie ma. Anna, córka Pearl mówiła Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała i bawiła się nim. Mówiła, że Katherine byłą w Chicago w 1983 roku, wiedziała gdzie jest Damon i nic ją to nie obchodziło. Damon całował się z Katherine w odcinku Founder's Day, z myślą, że to Elena. Później w 2 sezonie w odcinku The Return, miał wybór "Zabij mnie, albo pocałuj" wybrał to drugie. Dowiedział się od Katherine, że nigdy go nie kochała, tylko Stefana. Obecnie nienawidzi Katherine jak jej brat, chce ją zabić Elena Gilbert thumb|210px|Elena tańczy z Damonem.Elena jest aktualnie dziewczyną Damona, jak i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Bardzo ją kocha. Damon poznał pierwszy Elenę, podczas gdy poszukiwał Katherine. Pomylił Elenę z dziewczyną, a ta powiedziała mu jak ma na imię i zaprzeczyła że jest Katherine. Powiedział Elenie, żeby spełniła wszystkie swoje marzenie, a następnie zaczarował żeby nic nie pamiętała, kazał jej zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek się spotkali. Elena ponownie spotkała Damona w odcinku The Night of the Comet, w rezydencji Salvatorów. Damon zainteresował się Eleną, ze względu na jej podobiznę do jego byłej dziewczyny Katherine. frame|left|Damon całuje Elenę.W odcinku Bloodlines, znajduje Elenę w rozbitym samochodzie. Ratuje ją i wbrew jej woli jedzie z nią do Georgii do wiedźmy Bree. W odcinku'' Isobel, Isobel mówi córce, że Damon jest zakochany w Elenie. W odcinku ''Founder's Day myśli, że całuje Elenę, niestety podszywała się za nią Katherine. W odcinku Rose wyznaje Elenie miłośc. Mówi jej, że nie jest jej wart, ale za to jego brat, Stefan jest. Wymazuje jej to z pamięciu mówiąc "Boże, jaka szkoda, że nie będziesz tego pamiętać". W odcinku The Sun Also Rises Damon został ugryziony przez wilkołaka. Umiera. W odcinku As I Lay Dying Elena przychodzi do niego, przytula go i na koniec całuje. W porę pojawia się Katherine z antidotum. W 3 sezonie głównie ich relacja opiera się na zaufaniu. Chcą odzyska Stefana. W The New Deal, gdy Damon odprowadza Elenę do domu, mówi jej "Jeśli będę czegoś żałować to tego" po czym namiętnie ją całuje. Elena odwzajemnia pocałunek. W odcinku Heart of Darkness, uświadamia sobie, że jest w nim zakochana i całują się. Na koniec 3 sezonu dzwoni do Damona, ten z nadzieją, że wkrótce ją zobaczy, przeżywa rozczarowanie. Elena wybiera Stefana, którego kocha. Mówi Damonowi , że bardzo jej na nim zależy. W 4 sezonie jest z Damonem. W odcinku My Brother's Keeper spędzają noc. W finale 4 sezonu Graduation wybiera Damona, mówiąc mu, że nie żałuje że jest w nim zakochana i powtarza że go kocha, po czym dochodzi do pocałunku. Ich relacja jest zmienna, ale namiętna. Stefan Salvatore Caroline Forbes Elijah Mikaelson Alaric Saltzman Alaric był najlepszym przyjacielem Damona. Początkowo Alaric nienawidził wampira i chciał go zabić (Alaric był łowcą wampirów), ponieważ myślał, że zabił jego żonę. Później Damon tłumaczy mu, że Isobel przyszła do niego i poprosiła o przemianę w wampira, że chciała tego,potrzebowała. Tą dwójkę często można spotkać w barze, a obok burbon. Mieli tajną szafkę 42, w której przechowywali alkohol. Po śmierci Alarica, Damon często przychodził na grób przyjaciela, zwierzając mu się z problemów. Alaric przyznał, że bardzo za nim tęskni. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Zabici przez Giuseppe Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Alaric'a Saltzmana Kategoria:Zabici przez Nadię